Never Been Kissed Before Toshiro x Soifon - One Shot
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: The shinigami women's association finds out that SoiFon has never been kissed before. So once they ask SoiFon to describe the type of men that she likes, They are surprised to find out that her type sounds a lot like captain Hitsugaya. Now with that in mind they are planning to make him Soifon her first kiss...


Hello everyone~ I am back with a new Bleach fanfic ^^

This idea just came randomly in my head, so I had to write it down before I forget.

I apologize beforehand if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes ( English is not my first language.

And I do **NOT OWN** Bleach or it's characters

So with that being said, Let's get on with the story shall we :D

~o~o~~o~o~

The shinigami women's association was having one of their usual meetings, But it when the meeting was about to end Yachiru suddenly came up with a random topic. "Wait!, Let's talk about our first kisses," Yachiru said with a big smile on her face as she sat in her 'president' chair. She then motioned for everyone to sit in a circle on the ground before she jumped off her chair. Once she was off her chair she sat down in between Rangiku and Nanao.

"Alright I begin, My first kiss was with baldy, Cuz I wanted to tease him!." Yachiru said in her usual cheery tone. She then giggled lightly before continuing "It was a great success because of his really funny reaction". She then pointed towards Nanao "Now it's your turn Glasses". Nanao chuckled lightly before she pushed up her Glasses.

"Well, my first kiss was taken by captain Kyoraku..." She said his name in an irritated tone. "It happened when he was really drunk one day and that caused him to 'attack me' " Nanao finished her sentence with another chuckle. This caused Rangiku to smirk "Good for you Nanao-Chan~". Nanao her face turned red because of Rangiku her comment.

Then it was Rangiku her turn, She told everyone about her first kiss with Gin on their first date. Then it was Kiyone her turn, She told everyone about her accidentally first kiss with Sentaro, They bumped in on each other in the hallway once and that's how it happened. Isane told them that her first kiss was with her crush from the shinigami academy, It happened when they were studying together one time. She wanted to grab a book from a high shelf in the library but she fell down and he caught her just in time, And then they where so caught up in the moment that it caused them to kiss each other. Once it was Unohana her turn she told that her first kiss was taken by one of her patients who wouldn't take his medicine no matter how she tried, So she then poured his medicine into her mouth and she kissed him, which caused the liquid to slide into his mouth. Then it was Nemu her turn, She told everyone that her first kiss was taken by Captain Kurotsuchi. She walked into his bedroom once and she then kissed him while he was asleep.

And then it was Soifon her turn, everyone their heads turned towards her. "So bitch ninja who was your first kiss?" Yachiru asked with a bright smile on her face. Soifon then started to look a little bit nervous for a few seconds but she quickly brushed it off. She then chuckled lightly before saying "I have never kissed before". Her answer caused all the shinigami woman to look at her in shock except for Yachiru who just blinked innocently.

"Why not?" Yachiru asked. "It just never happened" she answered with. Nanao then pushed up her glasses again "Okay but even so, Do you want to be kissed?". "I guess so, But I don't want to be kissed by just a random guy," Soifon says as she crosses her arms over her chest. "So you want to be kissed by your specific type of guy?" Isane asks. Soifon just nods her head in response. "I see..." Isane says.

"Well you probably know this already but the chance that that happens is very low," Nanao says. "I know and that's why it will never happen," Soifon says. "Well you can't be so sure about that" Rangiku says with a slight smile. "What do you mean by that?" Soifon asks her. "Well If we knew what the type of guy is that you like then we could get you two to kiss," Rangiku said. "Maybe..." Soifon said in her usual cold tone.

"So what type of guy are you looking for?" Kiyone asked. "Well, first of all, it has to be a captain because I refuse to kiss, date or marry anyone with a lower rank then me. Secondly: he has to take his position and his work as a captain very seriously. Third: He must not be drinking alcohol cause I am not drinking alcohol either. Fourth: He must not have long hair, Cause I don't like long hair on guys. Fifth: He must not be a complete idiot. And the last thing is that: He also must have never been kissed before".

"Okay I can understand all the reasons except for the last one," Nanao said as she frowned deeply, thinking about Soifon her last demand. "Well that is your problem," Soifon says as she stands up. "Anyway, I have to go now. Unlike most of you, I have a division to run" and with that being said she flash stepped away.

"Okay that's the end of the meeting, I am going to play with Ken-chan now," Yachiru said before she ran out of the door, leaving a small trail of smoke behind. "Well I guess that it's time for us to go back as well," Kiyone said as she stood up with the rest, except for Rangiku who seemed lost in thought. Then suddenly Rangiku jumped up while saying "I got it!, I found Soifon her perfect match!". Everyone looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. "Who?" asked Kiyone. "My captain!" Rangiku said before she went of fangirling in her mind.

Everyone now looked very, very surprised. "Are you sure that he is the right guy?, I mean he is really young and he is also a bit shorter then captain Soifon is" Nanao asked. Rangiku snapped out of her thoughts once she heard Nanao talk.

"I am positive, Cause if you think about it he fits her description perfectly," Rangiku said as a big smile spread across her face. "Okay I guess your right about that but even so, they barely know each other" Isane said. "That makes it even greater since Soifon doesn't know that he fits her type perfectly".

"So I assume that you have already come up with a plan?" Nanao asked Rangiku. "Of course I have!" Rangiku said as she made a small jump into the air. She then motioned for all of them to come closer to her "okay so this is the plan".

-With Toshiro-

He was working on a big stack of paperwork as usual when Rangiku entered his office. "Hello captain~," she said in her usual cheery tone as she stepped inside his office. He just ignored her as he kept on working. She then walked towards his desk and said: "Captain Unohana asked me if you had time to come to her office right now because she wants to speak with you".

Toshiro now stopped working on his paperwork and he looked up at his lieutenant, raising an eyebrow. "Why does she want to speak with me?". Rangiku lifted up her shoulders "I don't know, but even so, I wouldn't dare to not go to her office because you don't want to make her mad". Toshiro sighed as he laid down his pen. She had a good point there.

"Alright I'll go," he says as he gets off his chair. He then walks towards his office door and he opens it, but before he walks out he looks over his shoulder at Rangiku and he says "Matsumoto you better have filled in some of your papers once I get back". "Aww, but captain~, It's so much work" Rangiku whines as she looks over at her desk that is filled with big stacks of paperwork.

"I don't care, Matsumoto, Just stop complaining and do your paperwork for once" And with that being said he walked out of his office.

A few minutes later he arrived at Unohana her office, He then knocks on her door. Once he heard Unohana say come on in, he opened the door and he walked inside. "So what did you want to talk with me about?" He asked her with his usual frowned look on his face. "Ah yes, follow me, captain Hitsugaya," Unohana said as she stood up from her desk. "Okay..."Toshiro says as he watches her walk out of her office.

"Aren't you coming?" she asks as she keeps on walking. Toshiro then quickly snapped out of his thoughts and he follows her. After a few minutes of walking they stop in front of a room, Unohana then opens the door and she motions for him to walk inside.

Toshiro did as he was told and once he was in the room he was greeted by Soifon jumping towards the door and that caused her to knock him over, But before she could reach the door Unohana had already closed it. "Well have fun you two". She said as she created serval strong kido barriers around the room so that they wouldn't be able to get out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Toshiro asked in a quite angry tone as he stood up. "Well captain Hitsugaya I already informed captain Soifon of the whole situation, so if you want to know all the information that you need then you should ask her," Unohana said in a sweet tone while she stood on the other side of the room. "Captain Unohana I order you to break all the kido spells and open this door to let us out!" Soifon yelled as she kept banging on the door with her fists. "Sorry, You know why I can't do that" Unohana said before she walked off.

Toshiro then sighs in an annoyed tone while he crosses his arms over his chest. "Captain Soifon, Could you fill me in on why we are locked in here together?". She sighs "Well I suppose that you have the right to know". She then turned away from the door so that she could look at him. "They locked us in here because they want us to kiss".

Toshiro now looked a little bit surprised "Are you serious about that?". She nodded her head "yes". "But why?" Toshiro asked as his surprised look died down a bit. "Well, that is because I have never been kissed before...And I wanted to be kissed by my perfect type of guy..." Soifon said as she was trying her best to keep any emotions from showing. "So...once I had told them all the things that I like in a guy, they went looking for a guy who fits the bill perfectly...and that guy is you".

Toshiro now didn't know what to say as he kept looking at her with a shocked look on his face. Soifon then sighs again "I know, it's stupid but we don't have our zanpakuto's and we aren't that good at kido like captain Unohana is. So, in other words, we can't get out of here until we kiss". "...but how do they know if we have kissed or not?" Toshiro asks her.

Soifon then pointed towards a camera in the corner of the ceiling. Toshiro followed the direction of her finger with his eyes until he saw the camera. "That explains it...". Then once he had taken a good look at the camera he looked back at her again. "Okay but still, I don't understand how your type of guy could-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Soifon interrupted him.

"That is because I wanted a guy who has never been kissed before. ...And that guy doesn't drink alcohol...and that guy must be a hard-working captain who is not a complete idiot...". Once Soifon finished her last sentence a slight blush crept up on her cheeks and she was not the only one.

And the next thing she knew she found herself slowly grabbing his hand as she got lost into his teal eyes, and just as she was about to lean in to kiss him he yanked his hand away and he quickly walked towards the other side of the room where the bed stood "Sorry Soifon I-I can't do this".

This caused Soifon to get a little bit annoyed. She then quickly flash stepped towards the bed and she pinned him down underneath her. He looked up at her with a nervous look in his eyes "C-captain Soifon what are y-". "I won't miss the change to get the first kiss from my perfect guy," She said in her usual tone as he kept him pinned down. "But we c-". "Just shut up and kiss me," she said before she leaned down and kissed him.

His eyes widened as he felt her lips against his, but his eyes widened even more as he found himself responding to her kiss. He didn't know if that was out of reflex or not but right now he didn't really care anymore as he found himself closing his eyes while deepening their kiss.

Soifon enjoyed the sweet taste of his lips but it wasn't enough to satisfy her, she wanted more. So she then slightly opened her mouth so that she could lick his lower lip to ask him for entrance. Toshiro didn't know what it meant but his hormones were telling him to open his mouth so he did.

Once she felt him opening his mouth she didn' t hesitate to slide her tongue inside. Toshiro then let out a soft moan as he felt her tongue moving around his own. 'He tastes so good~' Soifon thought to herself as she kept exploring the inside of his mouth.

~o~o~With the others~o~o~

"See my plan worked perfectly~," Rangiku said as she kept watching the live recording of the camera that they had hung up in the room. "Okay...you were right," Nanao said as she sighed in defeat. "Shhh be quiet, I want to watch this" Rangiku said while she never took her eyes off of the movie screen. Nanao then sighed once more before she continued to watch with the others.

~o~o~Back with Soifon and Toshiro~o~o~

After a few more moments of intense kissing, they pulled away because the lack of air was something that they could no longer ignore, A small string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Soifon climbed off of him and she sat up to catch her breath. Once Soifon got off of him Toshiro sat up as well and he had finally time to catch his breath a little bit.

After they could breathe normally again they looked at each other with a love and lust filled look in their eyes. "I-Is it wrong of me that I want more of you now?" he asks as a big blush was clearly visible on his pale cheeks. Soifon smirked lightly as she leaned in closer to him again. "No, it is not, Because I want more of you as well" she whispers against his lips.

Toshiro then bit her bottom lip teasingly which caused Soifon to let out a soft moan. Once he let go of her lip Soifon smirked lightly before leaning in and quickly giving him a peck on the lips. "I think that I am addicted to you now," she said softly. "That doesn't surprise me," Toshiro said as his blush only got a darker shade of red.

"I love you," she said as she slightly lifted up his chin with her index finger. Toshiro then grabbed her hand and he moved it away from his chin. "hey why di-". "Just shut up and kiss me," he said, mimicking her fraise before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers once more. This time Soifon responded to his kiss right away, she was really happy that she finally found the guy to share this special moment with.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Unohana had walked away from the room where they were watching the live recordings. She decided that it was time to release the kido barriers and open the door. Once she arrived at the room that they were in she broke the kido spells and she opens the door of the room. "You two can come out now," she said with a smile as she looked at the new couple.

being a little bit annoyed at the fact that they got interrupted they pulled away from their kiss. "Well I suppose that we could go somewhere else," Soifon said as she got off the bed. "Yeah we should but we got take care of something first, don't you think?" Toshiro said with a slight smirk as he got off the bed as well. "I agree with you on that," she said before she flash stepped away. "Take care of what?" Unohana asked. "You'll see" was all that Toshiro said before he flash stepped away towards his office to get Hyorinmaru.

\- With the others-

"Awww why did captain Unohana have to ruin it" Rangiku whined. "Well something like that was about to happen," Nanao said. "it's too bad, it was just getting really fun to watch," Rangiku said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh is that so Matsumoto?" Toshiro said in his usual tone as he and Soifon flash stepped behind Rangiku with their zanpakuto's in their hands.

Rangiku didn't need to turn her head to know who was standing behind her. She then quickly flash stepped away as to try and escape but a lieutenant is no match for a captain, let alone two. "C-Captain please have mercy" Rangiku begged.

"I am afraid that it's too late for that Matsumoto. "N-No captain please" Rangiku begged even more. "There is no use for begging Matsumoto since you'll be doing all the paperwork of our two divisions combined. And me and Soifon will make sure that you do it".

"But why are you going to punish only me and not the others?" she asked. "Because you came up with the whole plan," Soifon said with an annoyed look on her face.

~o~o~a few moments later~o~o~

"Whyyyy me?!" Rangiku whined as she was now being taken to what she knew would be her doom.

THE END. 


End file.
